


Stay with me, please

by Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Dream is the worst, Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Phil and tommy are healing their relationship, Sam wants whats best for tommy, Sympathetic Phil Watson, Tommyinnit is in prison, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unsympathetic Phil Watson, dream is a cool dude, hes trying okay?, i didnt know that was a tag, look i just love him, or at least dreams character is the worst, the SBI are a family, tommyinnit cries, yes both at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro/pseuds/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro
Summary: Phil hadn’t travelled back to the main Dream SMP area in months. He hadn’t been there since doomsday. Now he was there with only one thought in mind.His son.Techno had come home that day from an adventure with Ranboo with news that Tommy was in prison. He had laughed about it at first. Of course Tommy had gotten himself locked up.But then Techno told him, with a grave expression, that he had been locked in with Dream.Tommy had hurt them many times, sure, but he was still their son and brother. They couldn’t stand the thought of Tommy being locked in with his abuser again. They saw the lasting effects Dream had on him. The nightmares and meltdowns when anyone raised their voice. The scared look when someone asked him for something of his. The desperate hugs when they accepted him into their home.He needed to know his son was safe.========AKA Phil visits Tommy in prison.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Stay with me, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a version of the Dream SMP universe where minecraft mechanics aren't a thing, so they don't just randomly die without consequences. Instead of being killed for the "Physical Exams", they are searched more like you would be at an american airport.

Phil hadn’t travelled back to the main Dream SMP area in months. He hadn’t been there since doomsday. Now he was there with only one thought in mind.

His son.

Techno had come home that day from an adventure with Ranboo with news that Tommy was in prison. He had laughed about it at first. Of course Tommy had gotten himself locked up. 

But then Techno told him, with a grave expression, that he had been locked in with Dream.

Tommy had hurt them many times, sure, but he was still their son and brother. They couldn’t stand the thought of Tommy being locked in with his abuser again. They saw the lasting effects Dream had on him. The nightmares and meltdowns when anyone raised their voice. The scared look when someone asked him for something of his. The desperate hugs when they accepted him into their home.

He needed to know his son was safe.

He didn’t even know if he would be let in. He didn’t know if Tommy would even want to see him. He had to try, though. He at least needed to ask Sam how he was doing. 

He was going to kill Sam if he was mistreating Tommy.

Phil’s prayers to go unseen on his travels were answered as he approached the looming prison. He had never seen it so close, only ever spotting it on the horizon. It was horrifying. He could feel the lingering potion effects as he entered the small portal room. 

He found a button that he assumed would alert Sam of his presence and pressed it. He heard a speaker come to life not long after he pressed the stone button. 

“Hello?” he heard the disembodied voice of Sam come through unseen speakers.

“Hello? Sam?”

“Who is this?” He heard the slight confusion in Sam’s voice when he didn’t automatically recognize his voice.

“It’s Phil?”

Sam was quiet for a moment “Phil? Tommy’s father? The guy who blew up L’manburg?”

Phil didn’t like that description of himself, but he couldn’t fight with the prison warden right now. He sighed “Yep. That’s me,”

“Why are you here?”

Phil was taken aback by the question. What other reason would he have for visiting the prison? “I heard Tommy’s here? I would like to see my son.”

“Oh. Yes Tommy is here, but the prison isn’t currently accepting visitors. I don’t know if you were aware, but there was a security breach. That's the whole reason Tommy’s locked in there,”

Phil felt deflated at this. He knew it was a possibility, but he didn’t expect Sam to just not let him see his son, “Oh come on, mate! He’s my son! He’s locked in a cell with Dream and probably suffering. I just want to talk to him,”

He heard Sam sigh, then some buttons being pressed. The portal ahead of him came to life with the swirling purple magic of any nether portal. “Come on through. This isn’t a yes, I just would rather speak to you face to face than through a loudspeaker,”

Phil smiled. Maybe he would wear Sam down. He stepped through the portal and felt his body rematerialize in a small room. It was odd to see it from the inside. He had seen the large obsidian box in the nether a hundred times, but from within.

“Alright, come through again,” Phil heard from another speaker.

He stepped through the portal a second time and this time appeared in the main room of the prison. He saw Sam standing rather menacingly behind a desk. Before saying anything else he turned and flipped a switch, causing the portal behind him to shatter. He jumped at the sudden noise, giving Sam a confused look.

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to trap you or anything. I’ll reopen it whenever you want to leave. Just a protocol. Gotta make sure no one follows you or tries to escape or anything,”

“... okay,” Phil wasn’t sure he trusted it, but he had no choice to stay calm.

“So, Phil, you understand that there was a security breach the other day, right?”

“Yes”

“And you understand that because of that I cannot let anyone visit the prisoner,”

“Don’t patronize me, Sam. I am not a child,”

“I didn’t say you were, Phil,”

“What happened anyway?”

“What was the security breach?”

“Yes, and why haven’t you figured it out yet? Why are you just letting my son sit in a prison cell with the man who manipulated him,”

“Phil please calm down,”

“No I won’t calm down! My son is rotting away in a prison cell!”

“Rotting away is an overstatement. He will be there for 4 more days at the most,”

Phil stepped forward, causing Sam to put a hand on the hilt of his sword, “4 days? With Dream?”

“Phil why are you pretending to be a good father? You haven’t seen him in months! The last time you saw him you were blowing up his country!”

“I was sending a message!”

“You were sending a message at the risk of your son's life! You actively put Tommy in danger! You prioritize your own selfish desires over his safety!”

Phil was speechless for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond to that. It was true. Oh god it was true. He had been a horrible father. 

No. He couldn’t admit that.

“Who are you to question my parenting? You’re the one who locked him up in a cell with Dream,” 

“It’s protocol. I can’t make any exceptions. It’s for his own safety. Besides, I’m not his dad.” Sam spat out the last part, angry that Phil had the audacity to come here hoping to see Tommy after everything he’s put him through.

Phil took a step back. He was once again stunned speechless by Sam. Sam still had a hand on the hilt of his sword and was standing rather threateningly. 

Phil closed his eyes and let his head drop. He thought of how to proceed for a long moment.

“Please, Sam. Let me see my son. I know I haven’t been the best father but I’m here now,”

Sam let out a short, humorless laugh as Phil hung his head.

“Yeah right, not the best. You’re a bad father, Phil,”

Phil bit back a reply and instead said, “Fine. A bad father,”

Sam finally relaxed, dropping his hand from his weapon. He was conflicted, trying not to let his damned empathy get the better of him, but he eventually failed. 

“Please step forward, I need to ask you a few questions before you can enter the prison,”

Phil looked up, eyes wide, before taking a step towards the desk. Sam opened a book he assumed had the questions in it.

“Alright, when was the last time you visited the prison?”

“Never. This is my first time,”

“Very good, and what was your relationship with the prisoner?”

“I barely had one. We… Um we blew up L’manburg together, but we had completely different motives, I promise,”

“And do you believe the prisoner deserves to be in prison?”

“Absolutely,”

“Good. And where is your current state of residence?”

“Um, I live in the snow biome,”

“Where in the snow biome?”

Phil sighed, “Technos cabin,”

“Thank you, and do you submit to any and all physical exams?”

Phil cringed at the idea and begrudgingly replied, “Yeah, sure,”

“They’re not that bad, I promise. Lastly, do you acknowledge that I, Awesamdude, have absolute authority in the prison and you must do as I say?”

“Yes I do,” God, what was Phil getting himself into?

“Good. Now, I need you to read this form aloud and then sign it. I need to know that you actually read it,”

Phil took the form and read it. When he was done he hesitantly signed, knowing that there was no other way to see Tommy. 

“Okay you are all good to go. I’ll put you in locker two. Locker one currently has all of Tommy’s stuff” Sam pulled a lever labeled “Locker 2” and a door opened.

“Now I’m going to need you to put all of your items in the chest, you can bring nothing into the prison. When you’re done putting your items away you need to press the button to get your key and put the key in your enderchest. Your items will be safe in the chest,”

Phil walked into the room, “Even my armour?”

Sam chuckled, “You sound just like Tommy. Yes, even your armour,”

Phil did as he said, depositing the key card in his mostly full enderchest. He returned from the room and Sam shut the door behind him. He felt naked. Sure, he had clothes on, but that extra layer of protection was gone. He hadn’t walked around without armour in months. 

Sam opened another door across from the locker. “I need you to go in there and stand on the sea lanterns,”

Phil obliged, standing on the lanterns. Sam followed through another door into a room adjacent, separated by a thick layer of glass. Sam flipped a layer and walls surrounded him. What seemed to be a metal detector lowered around him, and with a beep, disappeared. The walls lowered again. 

“Just making sure you don’t have any items with you,” Sam yelled through the glass.

Phil walked through the door, meeting Sam on the other side. Sam led him to a long vat of lava. He swiped a key card through a panel on the wall and a floor rose out of the lava, allowing them to pass through safely. 

They walked quietly through the prison, passing the series of empty cells. Phil wondered why they needed that many. Surely there wasn’t any way that many people could need to be put in there.

Sam brought him though to the next room. He pointed to a part of the floor made of the same thick glass that was in the first room. “I need you to stand there. I have to perform a manual exam just to make sure you didn’t sneak any items past the machine. Machines can be kinda buggy sometimes, you know?”

Phil stood on the glass and Sam patted him down awkwardly. 

“Sorry, it’s always a bit uncomfortable,”

Finally that was over with and they proceeded to the next room. They went through another series chambers, eventually getting weakened by magic so he could be harmed easily. Phil did not like that concept.

Soom they emerged into a larger room with two lecterns in it and many switches. Sam pointed toward the lecterns and said “I’ve got two more wavers for you to sign over there, same protocol as the first one. Read them aloud and then sign them,”

Phil walked over and did as he said. He was disturbed by the contents, but signed anyway. After he had signed Sam told him to stand in a little cubbyhole and he was given a potion of fire resistance. He was directed towards a spot right in front of a waterfall of lava and soon he was going through a hallway full of lava. 

When he emerged on the other side Sam was already there, waiting for him. He directed him to a pool where he could put himself out before the potion effects wore off. 

They went up a set of stairs and were met with another room with a lava waterfall. 

“Okay, just on the other side of that lava is the cell. I’m going to retract the lava now. Go ahead and stand there, facing forward,” He pointed out a lower part of the floor right in front of the lava.

Phil did as he said and stood uncomfortably close to the hot lava. Sam moved to one wall and flipped some switches, before pressing what looked to be an intercom button. 

“Dream? Tommy?”

Through the small speaker over the button he heard Tommy's voice, “Sam? Hey Sam! Are you going to let me out? Can I please leave?”

Sam sighed, shaking his head, “No tommy, I’m sorry, but I do have a visitor for you,”

He heard Tommy gasp, “Really? Who is it? Is it Tubbo? Tubbo are you there?” Tommy yelled the last part.

“No it’s not Tubbo,” Sam looked at Phil with the first sign of nervousness he had seen from him this entire time, “No it’s- it’s your father, Tommy,”

Tommy was quiet for a moment, “Phil? Phil came? He actually came?”

“... Yeah. Phil wanted to see you Tommy,”

Tommy went quiet.

“Tommy?”

Dreams voice came through the speaker now, “Tommy is now standing in front of the lava. I can’t tell if he’s excited or wants to punch something,”

“Well tell Tommy to back up behind the blackstone,”

They heard Dream saying something to Tommy, supposedly telling him to back up. They then heard Tommy making some sort of fit. Eventually the fighting died down, “Okay, got him”

They finally saw the lava recede into the floor. As they lava descended they saw Tommy being held in place by a firm hand on his shoulder. From where they were they couldn’t make out their expressions exactly, but Phil would bet money that Tommy was uncomfortable.

The blackstone rose from the floor and Tommy pulled himself out of Dream's grip. 

“Alright, I’m gonna send the bridge over. Make sure you don’t fall in,” Sam pulled another switch and the floor beneath him began to move. He lost his balance for a moment but his reflexes were fast enough to quickly regain it. 

Tommy had a near unreadable expression as the bridge stopped. Phil stood on the other side of the blackstone and looked at Dream, who still stood behind Tommy. Dream loomed over both of them, but Phil wasn’t afraid of him. He never had been. 

“Alright, I’m gonna lower the lava now,” Sam called from the other side, “Just yell when you’re ready to go. The bridge is retracting now,” low and behold the bridge retracted. He could feel the radiating heat of the lava on his back as he continued to face his son. 

The blackstone retracted. They all stood still for a moment. Tommy looked Phil up and down.

Before Phil could properly react Tommy was lunging at him. He had no weapons so his only defense was anchoring himself as well as he could and hoping he wasn’t pushed into the lava.

But Tommy wasn’t attacking him. 

Phil felt Tommy's arms wrap around his waist and his face bury into his chest. Tommy was shaking. After a moment of shock Phil let his arms wrap around his son. He rested his chin on Tommys head. He chuckled at how Tommy was awkwardly bending over to hug him. 

“Phil-” Tommy cut himself off, “Dad. You came. You actually came.”

“I’m here son,” Phil brought his hand up to run his fingers through Tommy’s matted hair.

Tommy let out a sob as he spoke “Dad, Sam won’t let me leave. I’m stuck in here with him. I don’t wanna be stuck with him,”

“I know son,” Phil looked up at Dream and glared. Dream shrugged and smiled. Phil wanted to murder him.

They stood like that for a while, Tommy clutching to his father like if he let go he would disappear. 

Eventually Tommy stopped crying. He sat quietly for a few moments before pulling away from Phil aggressively.

“You bastard! You son of a bitch!” Tommy yelled, a stark contrast from crying into Phils shirt just a moment before.

“Woah, Tommy, what-”

“Shut the fuck up, Philza Minecraft,” Tommy cut him off, walking towards the opposite wall. He pushed past Dream and turned to look at the clock. 

They were quiet for a minute before Phil quietly said “Tommy, can you tell me what's wrong?”

Tommy looked flabbergasted “What's wrong? What's wrong? You blow up L’manburg and then don’t talk to me for months and you expect me not to be angry?”

Phil looked at his feet and sighed “I am sorry, Toms. But you know that I care about you, right?”

“Do you though? You have done absolutely nothing to prove that, Phil. You prioritized everything over me, your son, and now you’re saying you care about me? No! If you cared about me you wouldn’t have blown up my home! If you cared about me you wouldn’t have allowed me to get into wars with adults as a child!”

“Tommy, you’ve never been exactly easy to control, you know.”

“Because you’ve been a bad father!”

Phil stopped for a moment, trying not to get angry, “Tommy, I know I’ve been a shit father. I’m trying to fix that now. I’m here now, isn’t that something?” 

Tommy looked him in the eyes, “Phil, you can try and fix whatever you like right now, but you can’t reverse the effects. You can’t fix what you did to me,” Tommy sharply inhaled, tears coming to his eyes, “And you certainly can’t fix what you did to Wilbur,”

Phil took a step back in shock.

“You killed him,” Tommy said at a whisper, each word filled with horror and hate, “You killed Wilbur,”

Phil was silent. He didn’t know how to respond to this.

Tears were streaming down Tommy’s face now, but his expression didn’t waver. His eyes stayed trained on Phil as he squirmed under his gaze. 

“You fucking killed Wilbur,”

Finally, Tommy broke eye contact. He let out a sob as he slid to the floor.

“I just want my big brother back,”

Phil moved from his spot to sit with Tommy. Tommy didn’t oppose his presence as he leaned into his side, seeking comfort. 

“Well hey, we have Ghostbur now!” Phil said in an attempt at comfort.

Tommy pulled away again, looking at Phil like he had three heads, “Ghostbur? We have Ghostbur? Ghostbur isn’t Wilbur, Phil, he’ll tell you that himself,”

“Well he used to be Wilbur,”

“I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, Phil, but that guy isn’t and never has been Wilbur,” He composed his thoughts for a moment, “Wilbur was a snarky arsehole and a dumbass, but also the smartest man I have ever known somehow. He was also passionate about everything he did. If he put his mind to something he was going to do it no matter what, even-” he cut himself off to try and stop himself from crying harder, “Even when it meant blowing up the country he once loved,” he wiped the tears from his eyes and paused again, “And all Ghostbur cares about is a fucking sheep,”

There was a bite in Tommy's last phrase. Phil looked down at him sadly. 

“You’re right, he isn’t Wilbur,” he looked up at Dream,”But Techno and I are looking for a way to bring him back,”

Dream cocked his head, “Did Tommy not tell you the whole reason why I’m still alive?”

Phil looked between them, confused.

“Tommy kept me around because I can do that, Phil,”

Phil’s eyes widened, continuing to look between the two.

“Yeah…” Tommy leaned against him again, not having had any sort of parental comfort in days.

“That's… that's insane! That's great! We could get Wilbur back!”

“We aren’t doing it yet, though,” Tommy sighed, seemingly wishing to end the conversation. He didn’t want to think about Dream.

Dream retreated to the small cot in the corner of the room. 

Phil once again brought his hand up to run his fingers through Tommy’s hair. Tommy leaned into the motions. He quietly cried as Phil continued the comforting gestures. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy, for everything,” Phil began. Tommy looked up, intrigued. “I’m sorry for prioritizing other things over you. I should have been thinking about all of you and not just Techno and myself. It was selfish and I was picking favorites,” Phil waited a moment, deciding what to say next, “I know I can’t fix the effects I had on you growing up, but maybe I can help you heal?” He looked down at Tommy to find him crying even harder, staring up at him. They smiled at each other and Phil pulled Tommy closer to him.

They stayed like that for a long time. Phil wasn’t sure how long but it had surely been hours. Sitting on the awkward, rocky floor, they had never felt more comfortable. After some time passed Phil heard soft snores coming from Tommy. He grinned down at his son, hopeful for their future.

After those hours had passed they heard the speaker hum to life. Over it they heard Sam say “You guys alive in there? You didn’t murder Phil, did you?”

Both Dream and Phil looked up. Phil chuckled, “I’m alive, no need to worry,”

“That's good. I was just a bit worried because visits don’t usually last more than 20 minutes. Anyway, visiting hours are about over, so I gotta get you outta there, Phil,”

“Oh…” He looked down at the still sleeping Tommy, “Can I have a minute?”

“Sure, you have five minutes, take your time,”

The speaker beeped as it shut off, signalling Sam was no longer listening. 

Phil gently nudged Tommy in an attempt to wake him, but he only groaned and snuggled into Phil more.

Suddenly Dream clapped, loudly, and yelled “Wake up,”

Tommy jumped almost a mile high and his eyes shot open, looking for the source of the noise. He curled in on himself as he locked eyes with Dream.

“Excuse me?” Phil once again looked up at Dream with murder in his eyes, gripping Tommy harder, “Never do that to my son again, or I will personally take your last life, Dream,”

Dream only rolled his eyes and layed down, observing every groove in the ceiling. 

After a moment Phil turned to Tommy. Tommy looked up at him. 

“I have to go, Toms”

Tommy’s face fell, “Do you have to?”

“Yes, son. I’m sorry, Sam said visiting hours are over,”

“Oh, okay,” Tommy looked down, thinking, then back up, “Could you come back tomorrow?”

Phil smiled, “Of course I will, I’ll come back every day if you want me to. And then when Sam lets you out I’ll be here to get you and take you wherever you want to go,”

Tommy hugged him again, showing his last moment of weakness before Phil left. Soon after he let go and stood up, fully composed and himself again. Phil stood with him.

“Get out of here, old man. I expect to see you here again tomorrow,” He pushed him gently towards the lava. 

Phil chuckled and smiled, “Now you tell me if that Dream fellow bothers you too much, your older brother and I will handle it personally,”

Tommy smiled. For the first time he was happy at the mention of Technoblade. 

“SAM! COME GET THIS OLD MAN OUT OF THE CELL,” Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs. The speaker hummed to life once again. 

“Lowering the lava now, guys,”

Phil and Tommy just looked at each other as the lava slowly lowered, basking in their newfound Father-Son relationship. 

Finally the lava fully sunk into the lava below and they turned to look as Sam.

“Please step to the other side of the blackstone, Phil, I’m about to send over the bridge,”

Phil did as he was told and the blackstone rose Tommy stepped as close as possible to the stones and Phil reached out to grab his hand.

“Good luck, son. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Phil paused, before continuing with “I love you, son,”

Tommy beamed, “I love you too, Dad,”

They heard the bridge hit the obsidian. Phil turned and stepped onto it. It quickly moved back to the other platform.

He stepped next to Sam, turning back to look into the cell. He watched the blackstone lower and Tommy step forward, staring at his father. 

“How’d that go?” Sam asked genuinely. 

Phil beamed at him “Wonderfully,”


End file.
